


when his sight goes red again

by marriedreylo (orphan_account)



Series: please don't shoot me for this (dystopia & abo verse) [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badass Rey, Coronations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Rey Solo, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, battle reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: Our Royal family is trying to get back into the swing of being together. Padme is being the grandmother she was always supposed to be to Ben. Rey has a secret that will cause havoc in the kingdom. And what happens when the Legacy Saber is stolen and Ben shows the depths of his dark side powers? Alderaan is in a state of revolt, Rey and Ben have a lot of work to do!HEA GUARANTEED.Sequel tothe threat is realwhich is the first work in this series, which will be part of a 3 fic series.ON HIATUS
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: please don't shoot me for this (dystopia & abo verse) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731694
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	when his sight goes red again

*~*~*

**CHAPTER 1**

*~*~* 

As the future queen of Alderaan, there are certain things Rey must do. It is her duty. One of those things is welcoming her future grandmother-in-law to the palace, a task she feels deeply unprepared for. 

Her phone chirps and she realizes she’s double-booked herself for this afternoon. Padme sets down her teacup and smiles sheepishly at Rey. “I know you’re busy with wedding planning, and I wouldn’t blame you if you just wanted to have your tea and go.” 

Padme is gracious in all things. She’s abdicated her claim to the throne to allow Ben a clear path to ascension. His coronation is tomorrow. Rey thinks she might just pass out when she sees the crown put on Ben’s head. _Her Ben_. Because Rey has never had family, it’s hard to connect with Padme the way she should. She’s never had a woman who loved her as a daughter in her life, and it feels slightly uncomfortable. 

“I don’t want to leave you —“ Rey begins, trying to be gracious. Until three months ago, she was scraping by on biscotti and coffee once a day. She’s still not quite used to the abundance of things that Alderaan has, and the grace with which she’s trying to talk to Padme feels awkward and heavy. 

“Darling, you marrying my grandson is the best thing that could’ve happened after the hell we went through. I won’t stand in the way of that.” Padme tucks an errant curl out of her face, she has beautiful, thick, dark hair that reminds Rey of Ben’s hair. 

“Ok, well I have to nail down the seating chart with Ben,” Rey likes using Ben’s first name, it feels cozy and intimate. “It was good seeing you, I’ll be in touch later tonight, over dinner perhaps?” 

Padme waves as Rey turns to go. 

*~*~* 

Ben has never faced a challenge like this, and piecing Alderaan back together is going to be a task that maybe even he is not prepared for. His kingdom is in disrepair. The obstacles ahead of them are mounting, the Alderaan fleet of ships is out of date by twenty years, and they don’t even have enough pilots to fly the ships they do have. His days are numbered if he can’t fend off the aerial attacks that are sure to come in the weeks ahead. 

As if she had been summoned by his thundercloud of thoughts, Rey comes up behind him and he feels her arms fold tightly across his chest. “You’re brooding, my love.” 

“That’s what kings do,” Ben says gruffly, he turns in her arms and kisses her hair sweetly. 

She blinks up at him with her doe eyes, and he feels his heart swell about a thousand times. His coronation is tomorrow, and their wedding is two days after that. It doesn’t seem like there’s time to even breathe these days, but as he deeply inhales the scent of his mate, things seem a little less overwhelming. 

“Can’t we just go be alone together?” Ben begs her. 

Rey’s smile is coy, “What would they think of me if I bedded you before my wedding day?” 

Ben lets a rough growl escape his lips, and Rey is on him in a moment, her lips drawing him in. As he inhales the scent of her faint arousal, his mind goes back to the first time he’d been inside her. and he’s about to lose himself in the memory when someone clears their throat from behind them. 

“I was going to leave you to it, Alderaan does need an heir, but I do think consummation must wait until the night of the wedding.” It’s Rose, and she’s looking nervous. 

Rose had been brought here to live with them as one of the King’s highest ranking advisors, second only to Poe. Ben watches as Rey inhales a steadying breath, breaking away. 

“My heat is coming up… sorry.” Rey says and Rose nods, Rey doesn’t want to give away that she’s lying so she looks Rose in the eye. 

Rose fidgets with her hands and asks, “Have you heard the reports coming out of the South, your highness?” 

Ben sighs, and it’s his turn to fidget, but Rose presses on. “They’re saying the south of Alderaan wants to break from the Kingdom,” Rose clarifies. “I suggest you take the Falcon down there and instate martial law before they kill us.” 

Ben’s mood turns dour, and he wishes there was another way Rey could’ve found out about this. He suspects Rose sprung up on them intentionally because she felt Rey needed to know. Ben doesn’t know how to face Rey in a time like this. 

“Rose, ah, can I have a minute alone with the King?” Rey’s voice is tense, not angry, but it sounds like she wants an explanation. 

For being such a spitfire, Rose flees the room with surprising efficiency. 

Rey puts a hand on her hip, and points a finger at Ben like a dagger, “We’re getting married in three days and you kept from me, _from your mate_ , that half the kingdom we’re going to be ruling wants to secede?” 

Ben gives her a placating look, “You’ve got enough going on. It was going to stress you out.” 

“We’re equals, my love, and you need to start treating me like the woman who defeated the Emperor and not like the little omega you found on the streets,” she lowers the finger she had waved at him in accusation, she is so tired, and doesn’t want to fight, “I’m not like that anymore.” 

He nods, solemnly, looking thoroughly abashed. “You know this is a huge change for both of us,” he says. Rey steps back and he chases her down, kissing her cheek. “I will do my best to make sure we’re on an even footing.” 

The warm, pleased scent coming off her mate seems to signal his acceptance, and it makes her cheeks flush with happiness. Rey pats his arm, and walks away, going to attend to the current situation no doubt. She needs to get some delegates together for instating martial law in the south. 

Ben sighs audibly when she goes. There’s so much she doesn’t know, so many crimes he’s committed, and yet… for the longest time, he thought his love would terrify her. It does not. He just hopes his fear, shame, and anger doesn’t sink their marriage. 

*~*~* 

Rey tries something new the next morning. Ben’s coronation is in a few hours. She’d been unable to sleep and had insisted that they sleep separately, for his sake. He needed to be bright-eyed for the ceremony. 

Rey reaches out with the Force and tries to make the summer blooms grow faster, and it’s quite a task. She’s so used to being a ruiner, it feels good to _create_ life. She places a hand on her belly, thinking of what she’d found out mere days ago. She’d had to go off the palace grounds to get checked out, and Ben wasn’t the only one holding onto secrets. 

She doesn’t want to think about what Ben would do if he found out she was carrying his child and still insisting on going on patrols for First Order spies. _She wasn’t weak, she was just pregnant_ , she grumbles to herself. But guilt runs through her veins at the thought of putting the heir to the kingdom in danger, especially now, with things so uncertain. It had only been a few days since she realized the truth of her situation and she still doesn’t know how she is going to tell him. Maybe she shouldn’t… not until the night of the wedding. One thing they don’t need is for their child to have its legitimacy challenged. There were those in the very small court, who they knew were spies, she didn’t know the names of them, just knew there were certain… leaks. No part of the world had been left untouched by the First Order’s reach. 

She begins singing, she’s never had much cause to sing, but she has a beautiful voice, and maybe… just maybe the baby can hear. Just as she wonders if Ben is awake, she hears his cat-like footfalls coming toward her. Quickly, Rey removes her hand from her belly. 

He tugs on her earlobe with his teeth -- she can smell his rut from here. She doesn’t know what’s made him go into rut, but she doesn’t want him to be uncomfortable. He gives her gland a kiss, and she hopes he doesn’t scent how she smells differently. 

“Your gland is swollen,” he muses, and she doesn’t bother to correct him. 

“I’m fine,” she says, but subconsciously rubs against him. She has the worst need to nest... she wished Ben was King already. She was so tired of pretending to be only courting him. Alderaan was old-fashioned in a lot of ways, including their prehistoric requirement dictating their queens be virgins until marriage.

_But tradition is tradition_ , Padme had reminded them. While there was no danger of them being discovered in the king’s private garden, it was unwise to show just how much carnal knowledge Ben had of her. 

She backs him into their room, with soft kisses and sweet touches, and kicks the door closed behind her. 

*~*~* 

Harps and flutes and all manner of musical instruments are playing when Ben becomes King of Alderaan. It’s a truly beautiful ceremony, if not for the protestors outside the church where he’s crowned. Rey taps her foot nervously. _They shouldn’t be here, they have no right_. She doesn’t like seeing their people like this, and there was no mistaking that what Ben had was now hers, too.

Deafening cheers sound when the crown touches Ben’s head. They’re almost loud enough to block the sound of lightsabers being ignited. She’s not prepared, and she doesn’t know why the crowd is turning violent. Within seconds, she’s got Ben’s old lightsaber ignited in her hands and is charging into the crowd. She is ready to protect Ben with her life, but for just a moment she realizes how stupid this is. She’s _pregnant_ and an _omega_. She shouldn’t jump into this battle. But she and Ben are a dyad, an unstoppable duo unseen for generations in the force. There is no other choice for Rey.

She catches a glimpse of Ben coming toward them, his hand outstretched as he Force-chokes someone she hadn’t seen. He ignites his saber, the Skywalker legacy throwing his face into a relief of blue light, and begins mowing down the traitors to the Alderaan crown. She’d always known Ben was ruthless, but the way he swings the saber speaks to an alpha defending his mate, and she can’t help but feel that he _knows_ somehow. 

Before they know what’s happening, they’re fighting their way out, back to back, Rey’s hand reaching behind her to steady herself on his hip. The crowd is dispersing, screams sounding wildly from the people. 

They stop to catch their breath for a half-second and realize they’ve killed a good number of the people here who were traitors. Maker, this is going to be bad. No royal should be forced to defend their country from the inside, especially on their coronation day. Just as this thought crosses Rey’s mind when someone blindsides her with a pistol. She crumples in a heap on the ground, not moving. 

*~*~* 

Ben had known this day could either go very well or very poorly. It seems to have gone both ways. At least he’d gotten the crown on his head. He was legally king and no one could take that away unless they took his life, and that wasn’t on the table. 

When he hears the thump and the connection of their force bond go slack, he sees red. If he wasn’t in a rut it would most likely be easier to think about this rationally. But he _is_ in rut, and he angles the blade of his saber at a traitor’s chest. Ben’s ruts had been much more mild, now that he was regularly getting what he needed from his mate, but he’s still a ball of testosterone and anger because Rey was in danger. 

But someone in the crowd wrestles the legacy saber out of Ben’s hands. Whoever it is, they’re a gifted force user. Ben can sense a dark brilliance that is rivaled only by Rey’s. He _needs_ to know who in the kingdom is force sensitive. This day was _not_ getting any better. The Force feels hollow as if the darksider who’d been nearby had sucked all the light and heat from the room, just by stealing the legacy saber, _Ben’s saber._ The whole country must have an inkling about how hard he’d fought to possess that saber. The simple fact that Sith Lords, most likely trained Jedi that might’ve even trained with Ben, had infiltrated the palace like that, sent a wave of cold dread down Ben’s spine. The space in the Force where Rey’s stream of thoughts usually resided was painfully empty. 

As Ben looks out into the crowd, he sees the face appear and disappear, the legacy saber going with them. The man is thin and has the most brilliant red hair he’s ever seen. Ben reaches out with the force, and hating himself for it, draws on the darkside, and strikes out with force lightning. It’s costing him dearly, the feeling of all the voices in his head, the darkness encroaching on him. It feels terrible, but the anger in his veins is a wild beast. The man, who he recognizes as Armitage Hux, answers the lighting by force choking Ben. He stops the lightning, no longer able to hold his tenuous control on the Force. Hux lets go of Ben, and Ben sinks to his knees. 

As soon as the threat has passed, Ben crawls to Rey’s side. She’s breathing, and blinking around dazedly before bursting into relieved tears. 

Ben has never been so thankful to see her moving. He picks her up, and bridal carries her to the infirmary. He can scent the pregnancy more clearly now, and knows how foolish he was to ever agree to come _home_. Home wasn’t Alderaan, home was Rey’s arms. 

If their child didn’t make it… he’d burn out every star in the galaxy to get even. 

  
  



End file.
